Major Events
Below is a list of major events that have occurred at some point during the history of the world. The current year is 1227 A.T. ---- * 273 B.A.: The Sevoh Empire is founded under the Tree of the Sun in Risenbol. * 268 B.A.: Eldric Whitefang is officially declared the first King of the Sevoh Empire and begins a long line of Whitefang ancestry leading into the present day. * 1 A.T.: Early historians begin recording events of the 'modern' world as we know it, declaring the age as "The Awakening Time" and manifesting a true 'calendar year' accordingly, using precious metals to symbolize advancing months for each year. * 201 A.T.: Lilith Sargeth'i is born to the Demon King, Asmodeus, and his human mate; this halfbreed results in the creation of what is now known as the Tiefling race. * 203 A.T.: Through biological engineering, Asmodeus populates western Sevoh with early versions of Tieflings. Some blend in with then-current society, many die prematurely, and many others find ranks within the Demon King's army against east Sevoh. A clone of Lilith is created, killing the original in the process; Asmodeus transfers the soul of the original Lilith into the body of the clone, alongside its own. This clone is given the subject name 'Lilith²' and reacts much more positively to continued biological experimentation. * 285 A.T.: Asmodeus is defeated, ending the long on-again, off-again war between demons and humans; Lilith² is left to fend for herself and is occasionally seen, off and on again throughout the next millennium, around what is now modern-day Silverpoint. * 800 A.T.: The Gods' Feud erupts across Terra as the gods seek to claim the innovations of the mortal races, focused primarily within Sevoh due to its advanced culture and population. * 802 A.T.: Facing worldly eradication, The Eighteen Sages issue a plea for aid, on behalf of the mortal races, to the heavens. The The Aethir Beings arrive and summarily banish the gods back to their planes, returning ownership of the planet to the mortals. * 803 A.T.: Aesis is betrayed and imprisoned within the Aethir Temple as the Aethir Beings attempt to depart; The Eighteen Sages split into two sides and wage a short but bloody battle, leaving several dead and the rest fleeing into self-imposed exile against the likelihood of scorn from the world at large. * 844 A.T.: Advances in specially-applied magic invoke the art of Time Travel; to counter the possible dangers that could result, all of the gods and goddesses reluctantly band together at Death Peak and create Lavos, sending it into the 4th dimension to act as a guardian against those who could potentially damage both past and future timelines * 1167 A.T.: A special form of enchanting is first documented, known as Magitech; Magitech is quickly shunned by the community at large for its unnatural approach for arcane infusion, but underground sects continue to research and advocate its use as a possible future for arcane technology * 1201 A.T.: The War of the Three Hammers takes place, ending in the sacrifice of Emperor Dagran Thaurissan upon summoning Ragnaros the Fire Lord, who quickly enslaved the Dark Iron Dwarves and retreated into Blackrock Mountain. * 1202 A.T.: The Giants War begins and ends 3 years later. Three nations neighboring Sevoh all attack at the same time, ending in the extinction of the race of giants as a result. * 1224 A.T.: The Legion of Dööm is founded. * 1225 A.T.: Sevoh and the Dwarven Territories declare war on the Dark Iron dwarves after numerous offenses, and nearly wipe the Dark Iron dwarves off the face of the world, with Ragnaros the Fire Lord being defeated in the battle. * 1227 A.T.: Princess Whitefang's mania is cured, breaking down the assumption that the Whitefang family line was to end with the current generation. Category:History